


When All You Love Turns To Ash

by TheJola



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJola/pseuds/TheJola
Summary: “Mr. Stark?”Tony’s heart refused to calm down as he turned around, only to see Peter, helpless and hurting, stumbling towards him with clumsy steps.“I don’t...” The teenager couldn’t seem to focus his eyes on one thing, his gaze flickering between his hands, his mentor, and the vast emptiness of space in the matter of a second.Peter swallowed. “I don’t feel so good.”





	When All You Love Turns To Ash

Mantis was the first to go. 

It had been so shocking, so puzzling, that no one had time to question her disappearance before Drax turned to dust himself. One second they were there; the next, they were no more than ash. 

Tony took a step towards Star-Lord. “Steady, Quill.” He demanded, head tilting in disbelief as Quill stared at him with sad eyes.

“Oh, man.” Was all the hero could manage before he was whisked away by the wind.

There was no warning. No time to exchange some dramatic and emotional goodbye. They were allowed only a moment, perhaps just a millisecond, to exchange confused looks before they were swept away, too quick, too easy, and too soon.

“Tony.” Stephen said.

Tony turned his head towards him, accusation and spite rooted deep in his heart, because how could someone be that stupid? Doctor Stephen Strange, wizard and wonder boy, had given away the time stone in exchange for Tony’s life.

This isn’t what Tony wanted. No, he would’ve preferred to be killed than to watch the universe’s only hope turn to dust.

“There was no other way.” Stephen rasped, head lolling to the side as he experienced the same ill-fated end as the Guardians.

Even moments before death, that pretentious jerk still made it sound like it was obvious. As if Tony should have known that the death of half of the universe was, “the only way.” Wasn’t that the thing they were trying to avoid?

God, Tony hated that prick. But he would’ve cut off his arm and leg to get him back.

“Mr. Stark?”

Time stopped.

Tony couldn’t calm the thrumming of his heart in his chest. He turned around, and Peter immediately starting stumbling towards him. The teenager’s face was riddled with pain, confusion, and fear, as he took shaky steps towards his mentor.

“I don’t...” Peter couldn’t focus. His senses were going haywire as his gaze flickered between Tony and the sky, then to his hands. “I don’t feel so good.”

“You’re alright.” Tony said, both to himself and his mentee, while his mind was going absolutely blank.

“I don’t know—I don’t know what’s happening, I don’t...” Peter fell into Tony, arms wrapping around his back as he went completely weak-kneed. Helplessness laced his words, as a dark feeling of dread that had been growing in Tony finally exploded.

“Save me,” Peter begged, helpless. “Save me,”

Tony could barely wrap his head around the situation. Almost like a reflex he held Peter in his arms as they both slowly lowered to the ground.

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go,” The younger man sobbed, grip on Tony’s back tight and bruising. “Sir, please, I don’t wanna go,”

Tony laid Peter down, hovering over him, feeling so numb and so overwhelmed at the exact same time.

“I’m sorry.” Peter breathed out, before turning to dust right under Mr. Stark’s fingers, and all Tony was left with was a pile of ash and Peter’s last words echoing in his brain.

~

_And if you die, I feel like that’s on me._

~

**Titan, Space.**

On which the pieces of a broken man were turned to dust, forever irreversible.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really more of a rewrite of the “death” scenes on Titan than anything else. I just got an account on AO3 like, an hour ago, so I decided to write something easy for my first story. I’m still trying to get a feel for it, especially since I’m on my phone lol. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
